·Enfermo·
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Maldito enfermo hijo de puta; eso es lo que soy, soy un enfermo degenerado de mierda. ¿Por qué? Porque deseo con locura y frenesí a mi hermana...AU... OoC... ·Drabble·


**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura es **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por lenguaje. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón implícito.

**Numero de palabras: 822**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía. Bueno este es un pequeño regalo para mis queridas lectoras, así que aquí me tienen espero y lo disfruten. Adiós.

**Sumary: **Maldito enfermo hijo de puta; eso es lo que soy, soy un enfermo degenerado de mierda. ¿Por qué? Porque deseo con locura y frenesí a mi hermana.

* * *

**~ Enfermo~**

"**Cuando me necesiten pero no me quieran me quedare, cuando me quieran pero no me necesiten me tendré que ir" Nanny Mcphee**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk :)**

**Capitulo Único**

Maldito enfermo hijo de puta; eso es lo que soy, soy un enfermo degenerado de mierda. Muchos pensarían que soy una persona común y corriente, que no tengo deseos pero los tengo como cualquiera.

La razón del porque soy un hijo de puta

**Mi hermana**

¿Y porque soy un degenerado de mierda?

Porque el deseo que siento por ella me hace perder la cordura, su solo olor me nubla el juicio, sus abrazos me estremecen.

Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto tengo 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro, mis ojos café/claro, complexión normal, bueno al menos para mí. Tal vez sea arrogante de mi parte pero soy atractivo para el género femenino, con solo chasquear los dedos las tengo listas y húmedas para mí.

Pero lamentablemente no quiero a nadie más, la quiero a ella, a mi hermana.

Mi hermana se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene 15 años, cabello castaño/rojizo, y unos ojos verde/jades preciosos grandes y expresivos.

Suelo imaginármela con un hermoso baby doll, las mejillas sonrojadas, recostada en la cama y esperando pacientemente para mí.

Cuando me cojo a las chicas del instituto, siento que ala que penetro con rapidez es a mi hermanita.

**¿Y qué si era mi hermana? Follarla era mi obsesión**

¿Qué importa que su DNI diga que tiene los mismos apellidos que yo… y para colmo en el mismo orden?... ¡Qué casualidad! Pero me da igual. Es una hembra y está en el mercado.

Muchas personas pueden pensar que mis pensamientos son sucios, perversos o depravados. Pero, si lo analizo bien, no deja de ser una chica, una chica como cualquier otra, con el pequñíiiiisimo inconveniente de ser mi hermana.

Un buen día, no hace demasiado tiempo, me planteé todas estas cuestiones y alguna más. Tras debatir conmigo mismo llegué a una conclusión… a una decisión (ya sé que pensáis que ventajista): haría todo lo que fuera posible para conseguir que fuera mía y yo de ella. Aunque el propio Papa en persona me excomulgase y condenase a vagar por el infierno. Si todas las diablesas son como ella… con gusto aceptaré el castigo que me sea impuesto.

Me moría de las ganas de sentir su estreches, de hundirme entre sus pliegues y poder probas esa dulce miel que escurre entre sus piernas. Tan dulce, y sentir la satisfacción de que solo es mía. Porque no permitiré que ningún otro imbécil de mierda le quiera poner un dedo encima. Soy un enfermo, un degenerado pero realmente me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí.

* * *

**Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, debido a lo tarde que me acosté ayer, me encanto. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.**

**Estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga – que me insulto y se esconde detrás de un reviewn anónimo- me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como queramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unos 6 días cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SyaoSaku o un ficc TouyaSaku? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


End file.
